Saving Wizard City
by MissesLeoValdez
Summary: Rachel Nighthunter isn't normal.First off she's unwanted in her home, by her parents and siblings and, she is the first Necromancer in ten years to appear in Wizard City. Things have been going bad in Wizard City since the Death Teacher left. Will Rachel be able to save her new home or will it crumble to pieces around her?


It happened first in a dream, an unexpected one. One second I was in class, the next I was lying on the floor passed out.

In my dream, I was in a room, it looked like a castle. There was a man wearing a pointy hat and robes with a white beard and equally white hair, sticking out from underneath it. There was also a snowy owl. The owl had a blue scarf with golden stars on it around where it's neck would be and it was also wearing round spectacles. How peculiar.

The old man spoke first.

"A-ha! The spell is working! Look, Gamma! Finally, we have found one!"

Then the owl, who I assume was Gamma, spoke.

"Whoooo?!" It asked.

"A young wizard! A student with amazing potential... Enough, perhaps to save Wizard City."

"Oh really?" It asked. "Where?"

"A very, very distant realm..." The old man spoke again, answering the talking owls question. "My goodness! A realm that doesn't even belief in Magic!" He gasped.

Was this old man implying that Magic was _real_?

"I wonder what manner of wizard they might become. Perhaps we should consult the book of secrets..."

The old man then regarded my presence intently. "Answer these questions so we can find out what type of wizard you are..." He steered me over to a very old looking book and made me say all my answers aloud so that the book would know what type of wizard I was.

What kind of dream _was_ this?

Finally after I answered what I hoped was the last question, the book actually did speak.

"You, young wizard are a Necromancer. A student of Death Magic." It spoke in a old voice as if it hadn't had to speak in thousands of years.

"A Necromancer!" The old man exclaimed. "We haven't had one of those in years!"

Finally, he steered me away from the book before I could demand that it tell me what the hell was going on here.

The old man leaned in and looked closely at me. "My vision seems to be failing me. Are you a boy, or a girl?"

"I'm a girl," I managed to croak out.

"Wonderful, now that I know _what_ you are, what do you look like?"

I started to describe myself to him. "I have long black hair, blue eyes and very very pale skin."

"Good. Good. Now, what will you wear?" He beckoned to a rack full of robes of every colour of the rainbow. I picked out jet black robes, with black trim as well. "All right then! What is your name Young Wizard?"

"Rachel. Rachel Nighthunter." I told him.

Then the scene changed.

* * *

We were standing outside of a tower that had a name written above the door. Golem Tower, it read.

The old man was standing about 15 ft in front of me on my left and the owl, Gamma, was on a perch in front of me to the right.

"Well, hello!" The old man spoke to me as if our previous conversation hadn't happened, "If it isn't out newest student! My name is Merle Ambrose. I am the headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." He paused for a minute to let that sink in. "We're expecting great things from you. But first things, first. My owl would like to speak with you. Walk up to him." He motioned for me to walk up to the owl and I did.

"Hellooo! My name is Gamma the Owl, and I am quite pleased to meet yooou!" Said the owl. For some reason I wasn't surprised that the was talking to me anymore. "wizards test their skills by summoning fantastic creatures and dueling! To become a Master Wizard, you must learn every spell in your class! Wizards love to duel! The more spells you learn, the better a duelist you will become."

Suddenly, a storm broke out and it started pouring rain and thundering. As a shadow passes by the window high up in Golem Tower, the window breaks as it passes.

This just keeps getting better. First I'm told that I'm a wizard and know I'm drenched.

"Whoooo?!" Says Gamma.

"How odd! Come along Rachel. Let's investigate the matter!" Excuse me? I was not going up into that tower! "Meet me in the tower!" He exclaimed before rushing off into the tower.

I turned to Gamma to see if it had anything better but it just said, "Yooou'd best follow the headmaster. Yooou're safer with him!" I looked at it in disbelief. "To the tower!"

I sighed and ran, drenched into the tower.

Could this get any worse?

* * *

Apparently, it could.

When I reached the door Professor Ambrose was waiting for me. We entered together.

"Who's there...?" He called before gasping. "Malistaire!"

The man, Malistaire, sneered. "Ambrose."

"You are no longer welcome here! Why have you returned?"

"I'm here to resolve our unfinished business! Is this your latest student? My henchmen will see to you little friend!"

"Actually. ugly face, my name is Rachel!"

"Hurry along, Rachel! Take this deck of cards and deal with those creatures while I tend to Malistaire himself!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, old man!"

"Run up and confront them! Be brave! I will guide you!" Ambrose yelled.

I ran up to meet his henchmen and a circular space appeared around my feet and three more to my left. The henchmen also had circles around them and two to the side of them.

We battled and I didn't process much of it, but I knew I was getting weaker.

"Aha! You doddering fool! Your student is now match for my forces!" Malistaire yelled and Ambrose gave me a spell card to cast and a Unicorn appeared and when it bowed it's head, I was raised up off the ground and my energy and strength was restored. Before I landed I heard Malistaire exclaim in dispare, "You let the young whelp heal!" Oh, he did not just say that. It was on.

Ambrose gave me a double hit spell card and when I cast it a meteor came down and hit one of Malistaire's henchmen and then another came down and hit the other and they were killed.

"Excellent work, Rachel! Now let me see to Malistaire... I'll show him... Threatening a new student before orientation no less." Ambrose growled.

"Another time, old man..." Hey! That was my nickname for him! "I have what I came for. And now, I'll take my leave of this wretched place," Malistaire drawled in a slow, deep voice and then with a poof he was gone.

I turned to Ambrose, stunned. "He's gone, and none to soon! What sinister goal could have brought him here? Hmm..." He thought for a minute before turning to me. He handed me a large spellbook and a black wand that had skulls engraved in vines twirling up to the top. "I should say, Rachel, that I was quite impressed with your courage. There is no doubt but that a great destiny awaits you." He paused for a second, watching me admire my wand before I looked up at him and he continued.

"Who know? Maybe you will fill my shoes and become headmaster someday. But now,if you'll excuse me I have a mountain of duties to attend to right now, including your enrollment. So if you don't mind waiting for a moment or two, I;ll just pop back to my office and straighten up. I'll summon you when things are presentable." He gave me a smile and started muttering to himself. "So many books and papers to tidy up... Where did I put those forms... See you soon!" He popped off leaving me in the tower to think things over.

What just happened?


End file.
